The Gokai Shinobis
by Barzu
Summary: Just an idea I had from my marathon of Super Sentai Movies I had a few days ago. Tell me what you think?
1. Prologue

**The Gokai Shinobi!**

_Just an idea I had in my mind. If you like it, I'll continue it._

**Prologue: **

It wasn't the first time Sasuke felt dumbfounded about the class dead-last Uzumaki Naruto. The first time Sasuke was confounded by the blond-haired boy was almost three years ago. He had been training late perfecting his skills on one of the training fields in Konoha. The fields were more open than the areas near his house and he didn't want to set the forest around his clan's complex on fire. He was driven, not stupid mind you. It was then he noticed someone else on the training field. Uzumaki Naruto was laying on one of the neighboring hills. Annoyed that his private training was no longer so, he went to tell the dead-last to leave. When he reached the boy, he was startled when the boy spoke before he did.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto began, without even moving. "If you had the power to obtain true freedom, would you take it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"You know...true freedom, to do whatever you want, whenever you want, others be damned. To be free of any obligations and to simply be you."

Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the blond as he considered his words. To be free...truely free. To be free of Itachi, free of any obligations of his clan, free to do whatever he desired.

"I'd be a fool not to," Sasuke answered after a while of silence.

"A fool huh..." Naruto slowly got to his feet. He turned his head towards Sasuke with a grin on his face. "Sometimes, it takes a fool to go for it."

Ever since then, Sasuke noted that Naruto slowly changed. First it was subtle. He was still the troublemaker he was, but he attended every class. He always wore this...grin on his face, as if he knew something everyone else didn't. His pranks slowed to a stop as did his love of orange. The boy started to wear a red hoodie and black pants.

"Still trying to decipher him out Sasuke?" Someone asked him. He turned his vision to see the number one Gossip in the class Yamanaka Ino. Ino's relationship with Sasuke was much different that most would think. To most, Ino was just another fan girl after Sasuke. To those who knew the truth, Sasuke and Ino were just friends. They became friends after she helped him pick flowers for his clan's mass grave, morbid I know. She got to see a side of Sasuke that most girls wish they could see and decided that while he was cute, Sasuke was not the boy for her. Which was fine for Sasuke, he really did appreciate having one less fan girl after him. 1% is better than 0% he supposed.

"Yeah...He just failed the test and yet hes still smirking. Something must be up." Sasuke replied with a frown.

"Want to tail him later?"

"Yeah..."

/-000-/

Naruto sat against the shed with a frown on his face. A lot of people don't know is that Naruto is a Natural Born Sensor. It's how he's able to avoid even ANBU level ninja. And right now, his senses were picking up a lot of things.

The first thing he sensed was that Mizuki was closing in on him right on time. What was worst was Iruka-sensei, who the blonde didn't expect to come was closing in fast on him as well. And even more so, he could sense Sasuke and Ino hiding nearby as well.

'Ah well...can't be helped,' Naruto mentally sighed. They always said that plans never survive the first encounter.

"Naruto!" Said boy sighed outloud this time as Iruka bursted through the trees and landed near by. "Do you know what you did?!"

"I know what I did, but do you?" Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky blond hair. "Oi Ino, Sasuke, come out too." Iruka was shocked when said Genin burst from the trees.

"How did you know we were here?" Ino asked confused.

"I could sense you...DUCK!" All four ninja hit the floor as demon wheel shuriken impacted into the shed behind Naruto.

"So you set me up, didn't you brat?" a voice sneered as Mizuki appeared on a tree branch above them.

"That was the plan...or didn't they teach you that you shouldn't trust a ninja...or a pirate...Zangyack Scum." Naruto said bored tone.

The others were confused by Naruto's words but gasped as Mizuki landed in front of them, his body already mutating.

"So you know that as well…How, I wonder, the Kyuubi brat found me out, zoi…" Mizuki said as he mutated into a giant tiger monster with drills on his shoulders.

"Heh…I'm much more than the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," Naruto announced Shocking Iruka and confusing Sasuke and Ino. They wondered what a Jinchuuriki was and how did it relate to Naruto and the Kyuubi. "Iruka, take Sasuke and Ino. Go."

"No Naruto, I'm not leaving you here!" Iruka yelled as he moved into a fighting stance.

"Then…at least protect them," Naruto said as he moved towards the monstrous Mizuki, now Zukizoiger. "It's about to get…showy."

"What?" Iruka asked confused.

"Showy?" Sasuke and Ino asked equally confused.

All of their confusion didn't matter to Naruto, as he pulled out a device. It looked like a phone yet it had what looked like a pair of silver cutlasses on it. It had a key hole in the middle.

"It can't be!" Zukizoiger announced shocked.

"It is," Naruto announced as he pulled out a small red figurine that turned into a key. He palmed the key as he pointed his hand forward. "**GOKAI CHANGE!**" He inserted the key into the phone and turned it and it opened up.

**GO~KAIGER!**

Suddenly there was a red light and there stood not Naruto, but a figure in red. In one hand was a weird sword and another weird looking weapon. (look up Gokai Red on google)

"Uzumaki Naruto…Gokai Red…at your service."

"Damn you! I should've known a Super Sentai Warrior would've come, but I didn't think you would be it zoi!" Zukizoiger roared as he charged at Naruto.

"Then let's make this showy!" Naruto replied charging at the monster. He jumped over the monster delivering a slash to its shoulder before slashing it twice in the back. It roared as it quickly turned around and delivered a slash to Naruto's chest sending him flying back.

"Not bad," Naruto admitted as he pulled out another key. **"GOKAI CHANGE!"**

Everyone watched as a red X appeared and covered Naruto transforming him again.

"**KAKURANGER!"**

Now Naruto looked like a Red Ninja.

"I'll take you down like a true ninja. Kakuryuu Ninpo…Wake Mi no Jutsu!" One became five as they all rushed the monster striking him several times before returning back to the owner of the attack. Suddenly the monster rushed at Naruto at speeds unseen and tackled into a tree.

"Ha! Puny ninja," Zukizoiger roared picking up the now returned Gokai Red up and tossing him around. "Your palour tricks don't work on me Zoi!"

Meanwhile Sasuke and Ino grimaced. Naruto was fighting this monster with this strange power and was losing. He needed help, badly. Suddenly a voice rang out between them.

"You want to help out the Captain?" They both looked down between them to see…a mechanical bird?

"Who or what are you?"

"I'm Navi, Captain Naruto's navigator! And I asked you if you want to help the Captain?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, valiantly fighting back against the monster. Suddenly Naruto's words from that day made sense. It didn't matter to Naruto if he didn't become a Ninja, because he could be what he is now, fighting off those creatures and getting strong. He was free to choose his destiny…

"I want to fly free…" Sasuke announced, causing Navi and Ino to look at the Uchiha. "Navi, does Naruto have a crew?"

"No a single person, just him and I!" Navi announced.

"Then allow me to be his first mate." Sasuke replied with a grin. "I want to fly free like he does."

"I'll help too…" Ino announced. "To be free…that sounds nice!"

"Then take these!" The bird eyes glowed and they received the strange device as well. "These are Mobilates. With these you can help the Captain!"

"Right!" Sasuke and Ino nodded before rushing past Iruka!

"Hey wait, where are you two going?!"

"We're going to fly free!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Fly…free?" Iruka then sighed. "Those kids would be the death of me."

Meanwhile Naruto was knocked out of his ranger form a few yards away.

"Not so tough now are you, zoi!" Zukizoiger taunted. "I'll not only kill you, but I'll bring back the legendary Gokai Galleon back to the Zangyack Armada!"

Suddenly Zukizoiger got hit in the back causing him to fly away from Naruto. Naruto looked up to see…

"Sasuke…Ino…what are you…"

"First Mate Uchiha Sasuke reporting for duty, Captain Naruto," Sasuke interrupted him, helping the downed blond up.

"I haven't figured out what I can do, but I am also reporting for duty Captain," Ino said dusting Naruto off a bit.

"Captain…" Naruto suddenly realized what was happening and grinned. "Heh…alright."

"ZOI! You brats will pay for that!" The monster roared as he looked at the three teens.

"Heh…that's where you're wrong, Zangyack scum…" Naruto announced. "Second rule of dealing with a Ninja or Pirate…never assume your opponent is alone. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"**GOKAI CHANGE!"** the monster growled as not only did Naruto transform, but also Sasuke and Ino as well. Soon there were three rangers standing before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Gokai Red." Naruto said as he flared his collar.

"Uchiha Sasuke….Gokai Blue." Sasuke announced as he ran his hand over his helmet.

"Yamanaka Ino…Gokai Yellow." Ino flared out a peace sign as she semi-corssed her arms.

"**Kaizoku Sentai…GOKAIGER!" **They all announced.

"Lets end this…showy." Naruto announced as he took his ranger key and put it in a slot on his cutlass with Sasuke and Ino doing the same.

"**FINAL WAVE!**" They all swung their sword sending a Red, Blue, and Yellow shockwave towards the Monster striking it.

"I can't believe I lost to a bunch of…Kids! Zooooooooooooi~!" Zukizoiger yelled as it died exploding. The three Gokaigers sighed as they reverted back to normal.

"So…you do this often?" Sasuke asked Naruto who turned to his self-proclaimed first mate before laughing.

"I have a feeling this will probably be a re-occurring theme. Come on, we need to get Iruka and return to the village." Naruto announced.

"Say, Naruto…" Ino asked as they walked back towards Iruka. "Why didn't ANBU show up?"

Both boys stopped in their tracks. That was odd. Usually ANBU was on top of things when it came to not only Naruto but village security, both of them technically compromised.

"I don't know…but something tells me that we'll find out sooner or later." Naruto said grimly

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Though not stated, they're roughly 15-16 years of age.**_

_**Tell me what you think?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Gokai Shinobi!**

_**Wow what a SUPER show out! Four Reviews, Six Favs, and Five Follows! Very nice, very great! So let's continue to this shall we? It's going to get wild fanfiction style, just try and stop me!**_

_**To Mr. Unknow – Whenever I have stories like these I tend to lean towards Naruto/Ino and Sasuke/Tenten. Neji and Rock Lee will have ladies in their lives, don't worry.**_

Chapter 1

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He knew something was going on with Naruto but the boy was great at keeping secrets, apparently. Said boy was standing before him along with Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino.

"Now Naruto, I'm only going ask once," Hiruzen began with a slight glare. "How did you obtain this…Gokai Power?"

"Well since you asked nicely," Naruto said with a bored draw. "It happened nearly ten years ago. You see, those nice villagers you kept telling me to "understand" decided they wanted to show me how to properly burn a body for disposal." Sasuke and Ino looked at Naruto in horror as Hiruzen eyes widen. "Of course, this unnoticed by any competent ninja in the area as a mob of people carrying a child, torches, and oil wouldn't logically set off warning bells."

"N-Naruto, I-I didn't know-" Hiruzen began.

"Anyways, just when I was going to get fried, I was saved by the man I would call tou-san…and my senpai…AkaRed." He continued.

/-Flashback-/

_A six-year old Naruto stared in shock and surprise as a man in red handily defeated the villagers that were going to burn him alive. He had never seen even Ninjas raise a hand against the people of Konoha so having someone defend him was a surprise. Once every rioter was knocked out, the man in red quickly freed him._

"_W-who are you?" Naruto asked quietly._

"_Don't worry child, I got you. Take my hand." The man said. With slight hesitation, Naruto offered his hand to the man and they disappeared in a flash of red light. When Naruto's vision cleared he realized he wasn't in Konoha anymore, but in some strange room._

"_Welcome child, to the Gokai Galleon. I am AkaRed, and you are?" the man asked introducing himself._

"_Uzumaki N-Naruto, sir." Naruto replied nervously._

"_Don't be so nervous, Naruto, a real man speaks his mind with strength! You are a real man are you?" AkaRed asked teasingly_

"_Of course I am! Who the heck do you take me for?!" AkaRed began laughing. "What's so funny?"_

"_You remind me of a few people is all. Don't worry about it. So Naruto, do you know why they were trying to deep fry you?"_

"_I…I don't. As far as I could remember, the villagers have always hated me for some reason, even going as far as to keep me from making friends…" Naruto replied sadly._

"_That's not right at all…no child should be hated." AkaRed said growling. He then noticed that he was scaring Naruto. "I'm sorry, it just that I can't stand people like that."_

"_I see…" Naruto replied sighing. He thought he had pissed off the nice red-suited man. "Say…why are you dressed up like that?"_

"_Like I said before, I am AkaRed, I am the embodiment of all the Red Super Sentai heroes in history."_

"_Super…Sentai?" _

"_I am not surprised that you have not heard of them. We are warriors of all walks of life who protect the universe from evil. Your planet however does not have a Sentai Team, but fortunately your planet is safe from evil as well, being a relatively unknown one as well."_

"_Planet?" Naruto asked even more confused._

"_Take a look outside of the window." The man said pointing to a window. When Naruto looked outside, the sight shocked him to the core._

_/-_End Flashback-/

"You should've seen my face when I realized I was in space," Naruto chuckled. "AkaRed was hiding out on our planet because he feared that his traitorous shipmate ratted him out to the Space Empire Zangyack."

"And who was this traitor, Naruto?" Ino asked silently.

Naruto eyes narrowed in anger, "Basco ta Jolokia. He along with AkaRed and another named Marvelous were members of a group known as the Red Pirates. They were looking for the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the previous thirty-five Sentai teams after they sacrificed their powers to stop the Zangyack invasion during the Great Legend War. Basco-teme went traitor and not only sold them out, but got Marvelous killed."

"And who was Marvelous, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "It sounds like this man was important as well."

"Marvelous…was the original Gokai Red, the mantle I honor with pride." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. "In any event, the Zangyack Empire has not only found our planet, but is after the power not only I, but Sasuke and Ino now control."

Hiruzen considered this for a while, taking slow puffs from his pipe. Anyone who knew the man, the vaunted Third Hokage, knew that he was thinking.

"How many people are usually in a Sentai Team?" Hiruzen asked.

"Generally five, but there has been instances of Teams of Three and Teams of Six." Naruto replied.

"Very well then, as of right now, you three will be a part of Team 7. While normally this announcement would have happened during team selection, I am not unintelligent. I assume that there are at least three more transformation devices in your possession?"

"Navi can summon them, yes?"

"Good. Normally I assume the process of choosing the owners would be based on their general attitudes, that's why I wish for you to choose three more teammates," Hiruzen took another puff of his pipe. "While in the village, in your normal forms, you will be working with your chosen teammates as one full team to tackle C and B Rank Missions."

"So that means…" Naruto asked now realizing what the Third was saying.

"Yes Naruto, you are officially a Genin. Go celebrate with your teammates, because it would be a crime to separate you three."

"Sir!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino left quickly knowing that they were being dismissed by the Hokage.

"Cat." An ANBU member appeared in front of the desk. "Go fetch me Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes sir!"

/-000-/

"Hey guys," Ino began as they left the Hokage Tower. "Let's go cloth shopping!"

"What?" Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at their new teammate.

"Well we're a team right? We might as well dress the part." She elaborated. "Plus the clothing you're wearing right now doesn't exactly scream stealthy ninja."

"She has a point," Sasuke admitted looking at his blue shirt and white shorts.

Naruto sighed, "Fine. I suppose if I have to look the part."

"Great! I know a place ran by a fellow ninja who have really durable gear," Ino announced with a grin as she dragged her teammates by the hands.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be troublesome?" Naruto muttered to himself.

/-000-/

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. He was once again nose deep in his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3: Icha Mansion.

"Yes, it's about your team." Hiruzen began, causing Kakashi to put away his book. "It seems that young Naruto has a destiny far greater than he proclaimed he would have when he was younger."

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, along with Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino has engaged themselves with an enemy that's power far strips any I have ever heard of. By using a strange power given to them by a warrior named AkaRed, they have become Super Sentai Heroes."

"Is this a joke, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"No, take a look for your-self," as he said this, he motioned to his Crystal Ball. Kakashi moved up and saw images of Naruto transforming into Gokai Red, and soon Ino and Sasuke turning into Gokai Yellow and Blue respectively, fighting off a monster he had never seen before. "This power is wanted by what Naruto called the Space Empire Zangyack. This Empire wants nothing but the destruction of our world and it's rather unfortunate that our hope is a team of Genin with this strange power."

"So what should I do sir?"

"Teamwork exercises won't cut it Kakashi, as they'll have teamwork in spades. When they acquire more teammates, you can run them through group drills. But I want soldiers ready to fight. I want them at least high Chuunin by the time of the exams."

"We are hosting this year, aren't we…"

"Yes in eight months."

"I'll do my best." Kakashi replied as he turned to leave.

"One more thing, Kakashi." The man stopped in mid stride. "Disregard any of the information from the academy. That monster that attacked them and Iruka last night was posing as Mizuki. I've already launched a full investigation on Mizuki, and expect results soon. But I fear our ninja were compromised so any information about them will not be accurate."

"So what do I do?"

"Train them from the ground up, of course." Hiruzen replied with a grin. "Train them like you would ANBU."

"They'll be ready in Six months then." Kakashi mentioned as he left the room.

/-000-/

""Flying Dragon Outfitters"?" Naruto asked confused. "Why haven't I heard of this place before?"

"It's a shop ran by former ninjas for ninjas," Ino commented. "One of old classmates work and live here. You remember Tenten right?"

"Wasn't she the girl with the one-hundred percent accuracy when it came to throwing shuriken and kunai?" Sasuke questioned trying to remember.

"Oh yeah, panda-chan," Naruto said with a grin as he entered the shop. "I used to call her that because her buns made her look like a panda-"He suddenly ducked as a Kunai flew overhead while Sasuke and Ino side stepped the projectile. "HEY! Watch it!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, fishcake," the owner of the kunai, Tenten yelled.

"Bout the same amount of times I've told you not to call me fishcake," Naruto replied. "And is that anyway to treat a customer? I could've died. That would've been bad for sales."

"Ah you live. I see you've finally graduated you three, congrats."

"Thanks you!" "Thanks." "Hnn."

"Still as stoic as ever, Sasuke. What can I do for you three?" Tenten asked.

"The boys and I need new gear and clothes," Ino announced with a grin. "We're officially Team Seven of Konoha."

"Ah I can see why. Bright Red, Blue, Purple. Not really stealthy." Tenten commented.

"Neither is pink silk shirts," Naruto commented, only for Tenten glare at him. "What? It's true!"

"Let's get you outfitted for gear, fishcake before you get hurt," Sasuke said pushing Naruto towards the men section. A short time later Naruto and Sasuke returned looking almost identical. Sporting dark gray pants wrapped with dark gray tape and black sandals, dark gray sleeve shirts and a black vest with pockets. The only difference was the trim on the vest, Sasuke's being a dark blue and Naruto's being a dark red.

"Not bad guys! It seems like we had the same idea," Ino commented. She was wearing the same thing except she wore a short skirt similar to the one she used to wear and replace her taping with dark gray tape. She too was wearing a vest with a dark yellow trim.

"What's with this matching look?" Tenten questioned.

"That's…hard to explain-" Sasuke began when suddenly there was an explosion outside. "What the hell?"

Naruto looked outside and sighed. "There's a small contingency of Gormin outside."

"Tenten what's going on?" Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto turned to see a Hyuga coming out of the back room.

"Something is attacking the village Neji!"

"We'll handle them, you two try to get any civilians away," Naruto ordered as he left, with Ino and Sasuke on his tail.

"Like hell am I going to take orders from trash," Neji growled as he followed them.

"Neji!" Tenten sighed as she followed them as well.

Outside, several Konoha Ninja were trying to fight off the strange creatures but they weren't doing damage to them at all.

"So," Naruto announced causing the Gormin and Ninja to stop fighting for a second. "You Zangyack scum decided to attack my home so soon."

"How foolish," Sasuke added with a bored tone. "They didn't even announce themselves."

"So what are we going to do about this, taichou?" Ino asked innocently.

"What we do best."

"**GOKAI CHANGE!"**

**GO~KAIGER!**

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"**Kaizuko Sentai…GOKAIGER!"**

"Let's make this showy." announced before charging with and following his lead.

"What are they going to do that we couldn't?" A Chuunin asked. His question was answered when several of the monsters went down pretty easy.

"Go protect the civilians," G. Blue commanded as he slashed a few more Gormin.

Meanwhile Tenten and Neji watched in shock as the Gokaigers take down the Gormin. But even from where they were watching, they could see they were still outnumbered five to one.

"What should we do Neji?" Tenten asked. "They're going to lose to the numbers sooner or later."

"For once I don't know. It might be their fate to lose." Neji replied at a lost.

"Why worry about fate when you can fly free?" a voice piped up. They turned to see a strange metal bird near them.

"What are you?" Neji asked, his Byakugan scanning the bird.

"I am Navi, Captain Naruto's Navigator! You want to help the captain? I can help you, but only if you wish to fly free like the captain!"

"Of course I want to help Naruto!" Tenten said with conviction. "He's my friend, and he's always looked out for me, especially when we were younger."

"What does Naruto know about flying free?" Neji asked.

"The Captain knows a lot of things, even a way to free you from your burdens."

"Can… he really free me?" Neji asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure!" Navi answered not knowing what Neji was talking about.

"Then I'll help him out as well." Neji decided.

"Then take these!" Soon Neji and Tenten had Mobilates as well. "Use these to help the crew!"

"Right! Let's go Neji!" Tenten said jumping up and running towards the fight.

"That girl," Neji sighed as he followed her.

Meanwhile the Gokaigers were getting tired.

"There's way too many of them, Naruto," Sasuke said panting.

"Yeah…they must've cleared out a ship to do this," Naruto agreed.

"Don't tell you two are giving up," Ino said lifting her sword up once more.

"Nah, we're just getting our second wind." Sasuke admitted straightening up.

"Captain!" The three turned to see Neji and Tenten run up to them.

"Tenten? Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"This." When she said that, they pulled out their own Mobilate and Key.

"**GOKAI CHANGE!"**

**GO~KAIGER!**

"Hyuuga Neji…Gokai Green." Neji announced doing…a weird pose.

"Hongo Tenten…Gokai Pink." Tenten said placing her hand on her heart.

"Well what do you know, Captain, we have a full team," Sasuke said. You can hear the smirk in his voice.

"We'll discuss this later," Naruto replied. "For now," He brought out a ranger key. The others followed suit.

"**GOKAI CHANGE!"**

**GO-ONGER!**

They all glowed their respective colors and transformed into a new set of heroes.

"Let's finish them off very showy!" Naruto announced as they all pulled out giant weapons.

"**SUPER HIGHWAY STRAIGHT!" **The Gormin stood no chance against the enhanced speed and strength of the attack and was eliminated quickly.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as they all reverted back to their original state. "That was close."

"You guys would've been toast if it weren't for us," Tenten chirped as Sasuke glared at her. Neji was staring at Naruto who had a troubled look on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Let's go see the Hokage." Naruto announced. "He needs to be briefed on this development anyways. Besides, I need to ask him where the hell was ANBU when this happened. That was just a portion of the evasion and most of that battle was handled by Chuunin. A Jounin or higher could take a Gormin out easily."

"How did we take them out then?" Ino asked confused.

"Our suit augment our strength to handle these monsters. Gormin are tough little buggers, though, with training, we could take them out with our bare hands." Naruto replied as he threw his hands into his pocket. "Come on."

/-000-/

"So it seems like AkaRed found replacements for Marvy-chan," A voice murmured as a screen showing off the Gokaigers taking down the Gormin. "Let us see if they have what it takes to find the Ultimate Treasure."

**End of Chapter 1**

_**I kind of made it obvious who the rest of the Gokaigers were when I did the character picking for the story. And yes, he'll be Gokai Silver, I just need to introduce him into the story.**_

_**Also I never really gave a reason why Neji was in Tenten's shop. Well that'll flesh out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
